


Game Night

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Mark of Cain, Sibling Rivalry, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your brothers have a rare night off, and you decide to play games. Cas shows up, and decides to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

"Yahtzee!" Dean yells, tossing his pencil on the table, a smug look on his face, after winning the first round of Yahtzee. 

You stood up, gathering the items thrown around the table, getting ready for the next game. 

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you cheated. " Sam told Dean, standing up and placing his hands on his hips. The brotherly rivalry was already showing through, and it was only the first game. "You rolled the dice an extra time."

Dean faced Sam, his flannel clad arms crossed, as he frowned. "What did you say?"

Hoping to break up the testosterone filled fight, you interrupted your two brothers, "Who wants snacks?"

The three of you had never really had time for family game nights, but you were still recuperating from a nasty gash thanks to a werewolf, and the weather outside was horrible. The three of you had compromised, game night instead of the usual drink until your passed out night. Sam had made a quick trip to the store, returning with snacks and games.

"Pie?" Asked Dean, the earlier argument forgotten with the mention of food.

You shook your head. "No pie, but we do have licorice. And popcorn." You knew how much Dean liked licorice. 

"I'll get it." Dean said, heading towards the bunkers kitchen, while you and Sam set up the next game, Monopoly. 

"Y/N, did I tell you thank you for this? We've never really done anything like this, and I think it's a nice way for us to relax, especially Dean. The Mark of Cain..."

You put your hand on your brothers shoulder, standing on your tiptoes to do so, letting him know you understood,  you were both worried about Dean, and tonight was a way for you to forget about that, at least for while. 

"Are you guys ready to lose again?" Dean yelled, coming through the hallway, his arms loaded with a multitude of snacks, and of course, beer.

Setting the items down on the table, he took a piece of licorice before looking at the board. "I want the car."

You glared at him, "But Dean..."

He didn't fall for your puppy dog eyes, instead he handed you the dog. "I'm the oldest, I can pick what I want. Here Sam, you can have the shoe, makes up for the one you lost."

You had to chuckle, Dean never let Sam live that incident down, and you wished you had been old enough to go on that hunt. 

The three of you started the game, but you soon became frustrated. Sam and Dean were both good at Monopoly, and you found yourself falling far behind.

"Really? I have to go to jail again?" You whined, getting ready to move your game piece to the jail spot, when a deep voice behind you scared you, causing you to jump, and toss your game piece into the air.

"I don't understand, Y/N, what did you do to make you go to jail? Where are the police? Why aren't you fighting?"

Sam and Dean started laughing which made Cas tilt his head in confusion. Castiel was an Angel, which means he didn't always understand simple things. Which made him even more adorable, at least in your opinion. 

"Cas, I'm not really going to jail, it's just a game."

He shook his head as if he understood, then came to stand next to you, getting a closer look at the game board.

"This seems interesting, can I have a turn?" He asked.

Knowing it would be interesting to play with the Angel, the three of you quickly reset the board, and Cas sat in the chair next to you, taking the Thimble as his game piece. Sam tried explaining the game, but you knew that Cas quite didn't understand.

Placing your hand over his, you explained. "Don't worry Cas, we'll play and explain as we go. It's easier that way."

Cas nodded, and smiled at you, and you almost melted under the brightness of it. He might be an Angel, and your brothers best friend, but you had a major crush on him.

The game started simply enough, each of you moving your piece down the board, saving your money for the good properties. As the game progressed, however, Sam and Dean's competitive nature came out, and they started getting down to business. 

"Come on guys, your killing me!" You whined, when you had to pay a ridiculous amount of rent, again. Dean just smiled, holding his hand out, waiting for the money.

Cas looked at Sam and Dean, then at you. "I don't understand, you seem fine."

Blushing under his deep, soulful stare, you told him, "They keep taking all my money. I'm losing bad."

"Oh, I get it. They're killing me too." He said, trying to jest, and to make you feel better.

The rest of the game went by fast, you and Cas both losing bad to Dean, who was proving to be an awesome, and intense game player. 

Finally, the three of you gave up, announcing Dean as the winner. He laughed, before throwing all of his money in the air, celebrating his win.

"I'm gonna go get another beer, anyone else?" He asked, leaving you guys to pick up his mess.

You and Sam started cleaning up, when you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Cas, and you turned to face him.

"Thank you Y/N, I've never played Monopoly before, and that was quite entertaining. And it seemed to help Dean forget about the Mark, at least for a while."

You blushed again under Castiel's compliment, then cussed yourself for being so easy flustered. 

"Y/N, are you okay? Your face is red." Cas said, pointing out your embarrassment, without meaning to.

Sam hid his chuckle behind a cough, but Dean, who had just returned, wasn't as subtle. "Dude, it's because she likes you." 

If looks could kill, Dean would be dead on the floor right now. Instead you turned towards Cas, nervously awaiting his reaction. His brilliant blue eyes were squinted, as he contemplated what Dean had told him.

"Y/N, I'm extremely flattered." He started, and you knew what was coming next. Keeping the tears at bay, you interrupted him.

"Cas, don't worry about it, it's stupid." You said, trying to shrug it off, but Cas turned your chin to face him.

"Y/N, affection is never stupid, and I'm honored that you would share it with me. I'm new to these human emotions, but I think what I feel for you is affection too. More than just a friend." Cas tried explaining.

You couldn't believe what you had just heard, and your heart started fluttering as you realized you might have a chance with your awkward Angel after all.

"So what does that mean for us?" You whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. He pulled you into his arms, enveloping you in his warm embrace. 

"It means, I would like to try to have a relationship with you. But I'm not sure how to start." He murmured in your ear.

Smiling up at him, you replied. "How about another game?"


End file.
